


Christmas Traditions II

by Dolimir



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 22:46:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi tries to teach Vir about mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Traditions II

“So this is a human religious tradition?” Vir asked in a voice that suggested he didn’t quite believe what he was being told.

“Absofragginglutely.” Garibaldi’s smile was not as sober as Vir would have liked for his peace of mind.

“Now, the trick to this--”

“Trick? I thought this was part of a religious ceremony!”

“It is. It is.” Garibaldi held his hands up and shushed him, as if afraid that Vir’s protest would draw unwanted attention to them. “But you have to remember that there are several major religions on Earth.”

“That must be very confusing.”

“Sometimes. But even if they don’t follow Christian traditions, they probably have heard of them.”

“Meaning what? Exactly?”

“Meaning we probably won’t get slapped too hard.”

“What?”

“Shhh. Now be sure you only try this on humans.”

“I’m not sure I even--”

“Show time.”

Before Vir could protest, Garibaldi had stepped into the path of a beautiful blonde human female as she exited an Earth transport.

“Merry Christmas,” he greeted.

The woman looked surprised, but smiled. “Merry Christmas.”

“And what’s this?” Garibaldi looked up in mock surprise, drawing the woman’s attention to the little ball of flora hanging from the doorway.

The woman giggled, then leaned forward and gave Garibaldi a kiss on the cheek.

Vir shook his head. He was pretty sure this wasn’t what Londo meant when he suggested that Vir learn more about the humans' Christmas traditions.


End file.
